A Special Little Snow Angel
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake finds a tiny white haired baby in the snow. Shunsui x FemUkitake
1. Chapter 1

_**A Special Little Snow Angel**_

_Summary: Jushiro Ukitake finds a white haired baby in the snow. Shunsui x FemUkitake_

_Jushiro's Pov._

It's Christmas eve and I was walking home from doing some last minute Christmas shopping. My fiancé, Shunsui, was at work doing some unfinished business. It's 5:30 pm and I was right beside the park which was two blocks away from our house when suddenly heard a baby crying. It was coming from the park. So I looked around the park and right under a huge pine tree, was a tiny baby wrapped head to toe in a light blue blanket. I quickly put my shopping bags down and scooped up the crying infant into my arms.

"Aw, you poor thing! You must be freezing!" I cooed as I tried to sooth the little baby. The infant stopped crying and started to hiccup.

'I wonder where the parents are' I thought as I looked around. Then I looked down at the baby in my arms and gasped. The infant had big bright turquoise eyes. The most beautiful eyes I ever seen.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here in the snow, so I'll take you home with me!" I said as I picked up my bags while holding the baby in one arm. Then I left the park and went home. Shunsui and I leave in a big mansion because my fiancé comes from a wealthy family. I came from a low aristocrat family, but a friend of my family, Yamamoto, adopted me after my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 5 years old.

As soon as I got home, I put my bags away and then took the infant to the living room. Then I sat down on the floor and place the baby in front me. The infant still had the hiccups.

"Aw, you still have those naughty hiccups. Don't worry, we'll get rid of those hiccups after I get you warmed up," I cooed as I started to take off the blanket. As soon as I removed the cold blanket, I was shocked. The baby had fluffy white hair on its head. I loved it! The infant's hair matched mine! Anyway after the blanket was removed, the baby only had a diaper on. I check the diaper to see if the baby needs a diaper change. The diaper was clean and I found out the baby was a boy.

"You're a beautiful little boy," I said softly as I picked up the infant and cuddled him in my arms. Our butler, Chojiro, came into the living room and his eyes widen in shocked to see me holding a baby.

"Miss, where did that baby come from?" Chojiro asked as I started rubbing the baby's belly.

"I found him in the snow. Chojiro, can you go get me a blanket please?" I asked.

"Yes Miss," Chojiro replied and left the living room. A few minutes later the baby stopped hiccupping and Chojiro returned with a light green fleece blanket. The butler gave the blanket to me and I quickly wrapped the tiny infant in it. I then stood up and went to the rocking chair.

"Does Master Shunsui know about this?" Chojiro asked as I sat down on the rocking chair.

"Not yet," I answered as I stared down at the beautiful tiny bundle of joy in my arms.

_Chojiro's Pov._

I watched Miss Jushiro rock the baby and couldn't help but feel sad for her. I knew how much the Miss loves children and has always wanted a child of her own. But Miss Jushiro was born sickly and because of her ill condition it is too dangerous for her to become pregnant.

_Shunsui's Pov._

It's 6:00 pm and I just got home from work. As soon as I got in the house, I took off my coat and went to the living room.

"Honey, I'm home!" I cheered as I entered the living room. I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"Welcome home, Shunsui," Jushiro greeted as I looked at her in shock. She was holding a tiny baby with fluffy white hair and big bright turquoise eyes. I knew Jushiro wanted a child but I didn't know she would go as far as kidnapping one.

"Babe, where did you kidnapped that baby?" I asked nervously. Jushiro started laughing.

"No I didn't kidnap him, Silly. I find him under a tree at the park," Jushiro laughed.

'That's a relief!' I thought as she stood up from the rocking chair. Jushiro walked over to me and gave me kiss on the lip while placing the little infant in my arms. I looked down at the bundle in my arms.

"Isn't he adorable, Honey?" Jushiro smiled at the infant. He was cute.

"Jushiro, his parent might be looking for him," I replied. Her expression went from happy to sad. I hated seeing her sad but I had an idea. "We should take him to the hospital to make sure there nothing wrong with him. And maybe Dr. Unohana might know him," I explained. Unohana was Jushiro's best friend and our doctor.

"Ok, Shunsui," Jushiro replied as she took the baby from me.

_At the Hospital_

_Jushiro's Pov_

As soon as we arrived at the hospital Isane took us right away to Dr. Unohana's office. Isane was Unohana's assistant. We told Unohana about the baby and how I found him. Dr. Unohana took the infant to another room and examined him. We waited nervously for an hour. Dr. Unohana finally returned with Isane who was holding the baby.

"How is he, Doctor?" I asked anxiously.

"Surprisingly he's just fined," Dr. Unohana smiled.

"Do you know who the baby is?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes I do. His name is Toshiro and he's 4 days old," Dr. Unohana answered.

"Aw, what a cute name!" I smiled. His name sounds similar to mine.

"I want to thank you for returning him. You see, last night someone broke into the hospital nursery and took him. We called the police but they had no such luck in finding him or the kidnapper," Unohana explained.

"How horrible!" I gasped.

"What about his parents?" Shunsui asked.

"I not permitted to tell you his mother's name, but unfortunately she died giving birth to him. She had some complications during delivery," Unohana answered sadly.

"Aw, how sad. What about his father?" I asked.

"I don't know who the father is. His mother was raped when she conceived her son," Unohana explained.

"So he has no parents. What will happen to him?" I had to ask. I must know what will happen to this poor adorable little baby. The baby's story was so heartbreaking.

"Social Service will take him and find him a suitable home," Unohana answered.

"We'll adopt him, Unohana!" Shunsui said. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him repeatedly.

"Really, Shunsui?" I almost cried while asking.

"Of course! You always wanted a baby. Plus I can see how much little Toshiro means to you and I kind of like the idea of having a son," Shunsui smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh thank you so much, Honey!" I cheered as I kissed him on the cheek.

"What my sweet Jushiro wants, my sweet Jushiro gets!" He laughed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys and baby Toshiro!" Unohana congratulated Shunsui and Jushiro.

_Normal Pov._

After the adoption was complete Shunsui and Jushiro went shopping for all the baby stuff they needed for Toshiro. Afterwards they took their new family member home for Christmas.

Shunsui and Jushiro snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Our family is now perfect," Jushiro sighed as she stared at the tiny baby that sleeping in her arms.

"Yes it is!" Shunsui agreed while gazing at the infant too.

"He is the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you, dear. I love you," Jushiro smiled then kissed Shunsui on the lips.

"I love you too, Babe. Merry Christmas! And Merry Christmas to you too, Toshiro," Shunsui said softy as he kissed Jushiro and then he kissed the baby lightly on his head causing the little infant to stir in his sleep.

"Our special little Snow Angel," Jushiro smiled.

THE END

Ice LunaWolf- Finally done! I hope you guys like it! It's my first bleach fanfic!

Ukitake- I love it!

Ice LunaWolf- Really? Thanx!

Toshiro- OMG! I'm too damn adorable!

Ice LunaWolf + Ukitake- Yes you are!

Toshiro- I hate you!

Ice LunaWolf- Do the ending please!

Toshiro- Please read and review! Enjoy!

Ukitake- I'll give you all candy if you do!

Ice LunaWolf- MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TOSHIRO AND UKITAKE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone! Please listen! I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On _JUNE 23RD_ (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO _NOT _login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On _JUNE 23RD_do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! **

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we _CAN'T _write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23RD. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
